Craig Hollis (Earth-616)
| Alignment = Good | Relatives = Audrey Hollis (mother, deceased); Edward Hollis (father, deceased); Mr. O'Doughan (adoptive father); Terri O'Doughan (adoptive sister, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 156 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (Homo supreme) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne; | First = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 #46 | HistoryText = Mr. Immortal possessed the superhuman ability of immortality. Before his untimely death, his teammate and sometimes lover Dinah Soar was the only one able to calm him down when he was revived, as he was prone to fits of rages upon returning to life. This unique ability always gave him the courage to try daring, reckless life-endangering stunts and he was quite ready to sacrifice himself for the rest of the team. It also left him in frequent states of depression by having to watch his loved ones die around him. He discovered his ability after attempting suicide several times. Boyhood friendship This was something he had to cope with since the start of his life, as the cosmic entity Deathurge regularly appeared to him. Deathurge first appeared before Craig shortly after his birth, and the untimely death of his mother. His mother made Deathurge promise that he would look after Craig, and he did so ever since in his own unique way. Craig would dub Deathurge, "D'urge", and the two became the best of friends. His father believed Deathurge to be an imaginary friend, but Deathurge was quite real, and constantly urging Craig to endanger his life by, for example, playing in traffic. Each attempt at the boy's first death was averted and Craig wrote it off as: "Just playin' with D'urge, daddy". On Craig's 8th birthday, Deathurge had once again stimulated Craig into a daring stunt, first setting his house on fire, and then telling Craig to hide under the house, while it was burning down. Craig was ultimately saved by the firemen, but he was forced to see Deathurge take his father to the afterlife. Deathurge stopped visiting Craig afterwards, and Craig was moved into a new home. A new life His new father, a Mr. O'Doughan, was an abusive man, but Craig persevered, in large part thanks to the daughter the O'Doughans already had, a girl named Terri. She became his first real friend, and this would ultimately develop into love. Like a lot of young loves, the couple moved out and tried to live on just that, love. Craig had to work long and hard, but he kept going, until the day Terri left, leaving only a Dear John letter on the table. She had committed suicide, and once more Deathurge appeared, revealing that he was in fact real. Grief-stricken, Craig begged Deathurge to take him as well, but Deathurge refused and departed again. Craig wanted to kill himself as well, and his first suicide attempt was jumping off a building, only to find he had survived. Every successive suicide attempt (from dynamite to drowning) failed as well, and to his surprise, Craig found out he couldn't die. Mr. Immortal and the GLA Seeing the amazing potential of having superpowers, Craig found his calling and decided that he would become a superhero. And thus Mr. Immortal was born. And killed. On his first outing as a superhero, trying to foil a bank robbery, Craig was shot and left for dead. He decided it might be best to form a team, so his abilities could actually be useful. Response to the ad he then placed could be called relatively successful, as the Great Lakes Avengers were formed, with its founding members Mr. Immortal, Doorman, Big Bertha, Dinah Soar and Leather Boy. They would come into contact with the West Coast Avengers, where they were even able to convince Hawkeye and Mockingbird to join them. They fought the occasional super villain, but mostly spent their time playing cards. Over that time, Craig would develop a loving relationship with Dinah Soar, as he was also the only one who could understand her language. It turned out that he and her were soul mates and he was her ageless-love, as she herself also possessed a degree of immortality. Craig was close to calling the GLA quits, when the real Avengers were disassembled and Craig happily rejoiced that they were now the real Avengers. In their following outing against Maelstrom, Dinah Soar was killed, and Deathurge appeared to take her away to the afterlife. The former friendship between him and Deathurge was now truly over. Mr. Immortal would meet Deathurge again at Dinah Soar's funeral, where Deathurge expressed his regret, showing that he had truly come to love Craig as something of a son. Craig himself was enraged at Deathurge, having taken away all that Craig had ever cared about, so he attacked Deathurge, but received only a sound thrashing. In his grief, Mr. Immortal started spending a lot of time downloading the Magnolia soundtrack. Not only that, but he also dressed up in Dinah Soar's costume and impaled himself on gigantic scissors. Craig was able to return the favor when Deathurge appeared to take away Monkey Joe and appeared in the form of a squirrel, leaving him in a vulnerable state. It was then that Deathurge revealed to Craig what his destiny was: to outlive everyone as the one true immortal, and then learn the grand secret that will reveal itself at the end of things. Deathurge, by taking away some of his loved ones, tried to prepare Craig, so that he could truly live to that destiny, and the villain Maelstrom was at the point that he could very well take that purpose away, ending the universe, in its entirety, prematurely. Explaining his role as Homo Supreme in the grand scheme of things gave Mr. Immortal a new incentive to live and he set out to stop Maelstrom and save the universe. The GLA stormed Maelstrom's base, and it was ultimately Mr. Immortal that was able to save the universe, although at the cost of his friend Doorman (although Doorman would later be resurrected). Coming close to Maelstrom, Mr. Immortal was able to play on his feelings, that ultimately Maelstrom would be the one left alone, and that was the grand secret of things. Horrified by the thought, Maelstrom wanted a way out, and Mr. Immortal offered him one: suicide. Not knowing that Mr. Immortal would be able to come back from the injury, Maelstrom killed himself like Craig had done, and Craig was able to push the button that stopped the machine Maelstrom had created to achieve the destruction of the universe. The GLA saved everybody, but gained no recognition, and were even forced to drop the Avengers name, but the group persevered, becoming the GLX (Great Lakes X-Men). Great Lake Initiative During the events of Civil War, the team was one of the first in register when the superhuman registration act become a law and the team became the government initiative from Wisconsin. | Powers = Immortality: Possesses the ability to come back to life from any imaginable death that he suffers. It usually takes about 10 minutes for him to completely recover. This gives him the courage to try lots of daring stunts and so he is always willing to put his life on the line for the rest of the team. One side effect of his ability, is that when he comes back, he becomes very angry, and it was usually up to Dinah Soar to calm him down. He also does not age or get sick. * Healing factor: In conjunction with his inability to be permanently killed he has a healing factor. This allows him to recover from any injuries that he gained when he died without as much as even a scar. | Abilities = Mr. I is an accomplished acrobat and hand to hand fighter. | Strength = Mister Immortal possesses the strength level of a normal human of his height and build who engages in some regular exercise. | Weaknesses = While not technically a weakness. Deadpool has been known to take advantage of Mr. Immortal's power and has deliberately killed him a number of times. | Equipment = | Transportation = The G.L.X. Quinjet. | Weapons = | CustomSection1 = List of Ways Mister Immortal has "Died" | CustomText1 = Mr. Immortal has been "killed" numerous times, each time walking away unscathed in the end. A list of these incidents contains: * Automatic gunfire to the chest; * Hurling himself from high buildings; * Radiation exposure; * Crushed by Terminus; * Burned by the Human Torch; * Crushed by flying building debris, courtesy of Graviton; * Shot and blown up by Deadpool; * Blown up with dynamite; * Drowned; * Consumed gallons of lethal substances; * Gunshot to the head; * Death by energy blast, courtesy of Maelstrom; * Self-impaled on giant novelty scissors; * Getting his neck snapped; * Getting impaled by rods; * Self-inflicted gunshot to head; * Death by bear trap, cannon, chainsaw, piranhas, ferrets, spear, and python; * Decapitated by Deadpool; * By shuriken (by Deadpool), Decapitated (by Deadpool), Lethal dose of alchohol poisening; | Notes = | Trivia = * Mister Immortal is supposedly the first of the species homo supreme. | Links = * Great Lakes Avengers * Dinah Soar * Deathurge }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:50-State Initiative members